


Thain

by ToWriteOrNotToWriteThatDepends



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bilbo is So Done, Bilbo left for the dwarves (Thorin), Bilbo was a king, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarven Politics, Hobbit Culture & Customs, King Thorin, M/M, Sassy Bilbo Baggins, Thorin Is an Idiot, bit of angst, change of plot, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToWriteOrNotToWriteThatDepends/pseuds/ToWriteOrNotToWriteThatDepends
Summary: Thorin has everything planned to give his gift to Bilbo Baggins; Master burglar of the company and his heart. He's ready and feels proud of his gift. Until somehow Fili and Kili manage to ask some questions that pushes him back into worrywart mode.Or Bilbo has more power in the Shire than the dwarves expected. Thorin's anxiety levels are at a high. Everyone is worried and Bilbo wants to relax.





	1. Chapter 1

“ So Bilbo, tell us more of the Shire.”

Thorin’s ears perked at the sudden subject change. It wasn’t surprising that the question came from Fili and Kili who enjoyed probing the hobbit about his traditions and culture. Regardless Bilbo would answer each question with patience and playful sarcasm that put a fond smile on his face. Thorin was glad of his their burglar’s decision to stay and help rebuild Erbor. The grand meeting room had tables, bookshelves, and many chairs to include each member of the past company except Gandalf. Bilbo with his shadows of Fili and Kili sat near the fireplace in plush chairs. Thorin sat facing them occasionally glancing (staring) at Bilbo.

Maintaining the relationship between darrow and hobbits would be one of the reasons Bilbo had a right to stay. To the dwarves who knew Thorin, however, knew that the stubborn king used the diplomacy as an excuse. An excuse to create his gift for Bilbo and hopefully begin their courtship if Bilbo would have him. He chuckled at his worry on choosing a gift worthy of Bilbo. Mostly the drafting process composed of happy memories of Bilbo, several terrible gift ideas (apparently he _couldn’t_ transport Bag End to Erbor) and endless nights of falling asleep at the drawing board.

“So what’s a Thain? Is it like a king?”

“Well boys,” Bilbo crossed his legs “ Thains began after the death of Arvendui, king of Arthedain to act as military defense. Thains then followed the bloodline of the Tooks. Obviously, the Mayor had more control than the Thains, but the Thains were greatly respected. Kings would be a stretch, but the duties could be similar. ”

Thorin halfheartedly listened (eavesdropped) to the conversation while writing out a number of the subjects for the next meetings. The tedious duties of a king needed regular tending like fire which busied him. But now he _needn't_ worry. Months afterward, he had a plan, a gift, and a romantic proposal method. He’d conquered two mountains, and he was ready to (hopefully) marry.

“Bilbo are your parents alive?”

Thorin rubbed his forehead because of Fili’s comment. Both of the boys were targeting sensitive topics with the ignorance and grace of an elf wielding a hammer.Not at all graceful.

“Unfortunately no. My parents both have passed on to what I believe will be a better place.”

Thorin smiled softly. He understood the feeling and remembered the love of his father and mother as a child. Before Smaug had killed them, but he related to the sadness of Bilbo. It was kind of the hobbit to entertain the two princes. He continued to draw out a detailed picture painstakingly and focused on the next area. Thorin enjoyed the true nature of Bilbo’s love for others and how it displayed in his attitudes. He very much so loved the man-

“But Bilbo does that mean that you were the heir to become a Thain, but you gave it up to help us?”

Thorin’s arm jerked, and his body swiveled towards Bilbo. Blue eyes settled on Bilbo with shock. His nephew’s implication tensed every muscle in Thorin's body, waiting for the answer. Bilbo watched him for a moment before realizing all eyes were on him. Bilbo rolled his eyes and huffed.

“Honestly Fili I wouldn’t be an option for a Thain. After all, I preferred my gardening than the military.”

An audible sigh of relief could be heard from each table (the loudest coming from Thorin), but the peace was kept as the fire crackled happily. Thorin sat down and realized the big black line drawn in the middle of the map. He frowned before reaching for another piece of paper before continuing his drawing. He started to draw before Bilbo spoke again.

“ Besides, I was the Mayor. Then a wizard pushed me out of my hole to help dwarves,” There was a twinkle in his eye and fondness on his face “ _when_ I returned, however, I’d been offered the position of Thain as a secondary position. But I rejected the offer to come and help you darrow with your mountain.” He shrugged before realizing something was wrong.

The fire silenced as all the dwarves turned to him with shock once again. All the dwarves had their mouths gaping with their faces full of confusion. A spell of silence was cast over the room. A gust of wind blew through the hall of total silence before chaos ensued.

"What!!"

“What do you mean you’d be a Mayor and a King?!”

“When were you going to tell us?!?”

“Why did you turn it down!?”

Many stood around Bilbo while asking (screaming) their questions into his face. The horde pushed closer to him while begging for answers. But not one noticed their King hurriedly leave the room.


	2. Kingly Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin needs some advice and motivation. He gets it and Dwalin doesn't know if he should have helped or not.

Thorin Oakenshield is a _king_. 

From his birth, he’s been taught diplomatic lessons for his people under the mountain, strategic maneuvers both offensive and defensive to protect his people. Finally the bloodline gift of complete mastery over metals that few could ever hope to accomplish in their lifespans. 

Thorin Oakenshield is known as proud of traditions, blunt and caring. 

And he’s royally screwed. 

Each footstep to the royal designing room seemed to mock his near failure. The mocking became faster, louder, and echoed in the small stone tunnel. His mind raced for new ideas that could possibly be worthy of Bilbo. Thorin rammed into the door without hesitation silencing the taunts and faceplanting into the carefully carved stone door. 

Thorin grumbled the password before stepping inside. The stone doors had engraved the line of Durin with the Lonely Mountain and artfully engraved silver greenery that altered from the cloudy door. Both doors opened as trails of silver outlined the names and the doors. While normally he’d marvel at the excellent craftsmanship of his ancestors, he focused on the future. 

Paper surrounded him. Some blank and others with ideas. One big paper showed the removal of some hill and the expenses of several dwarves' help and the placement in the mountain including a draft of a garden area. Thorin grabbed a blank before sitting at the drawing board while battling with himself. He sketched one idea before crumpling it up into an overflowing pile of crumpled balls. 

_ How was he supposed to know that Bilbo held two major positions?! Thorin wouldn’t have time to make anything of worth! Perhaps, it would be best to give him his original gift? _

_ _ His brow cocked at the idea before furrowing his forehead while shaking his head.

_ It wouldn’t be kingly.  _

  
  


He sighed before opening his eyes to think of ideas.  **King** . Should he ask what Bilbo’s favorite foods were and help Bombur to prepare them?  **King** . Maybe ask about the custom of hobbits?  **King** . Bilbo does love books what about creating-  **King.**

Thorin roared before shoving everything on the floor.  **Blasted adorable hobbit and his amazing accomplishments!**

Thorin paced back and forth. He knew Bilbo as the cheeky, lifesaver with more courage than hair but  _ now _ . Thorin shuddered.  _ Now  _ he knew that Bilbo was a king over the hobbits. 

_ What gift could one give to a King who risked his life for another to reclaim his own throne which was guarded by a dragon?  _

He groaned pitifully. 

“Why not use the gift you’d already made?” 

“Dwalin. When one courts another king one does not simply give them an unkingly gift.” 

“ Who’s to say that your gift is unkingly?” 

“Me!” Thorin glared at Dwalin “ I am a king, thus I know.” He said matter of factly. 

Dwalin raised his brows at Thorin. “ The traditions of darrow and hobbits are different, why shouldn’t Bilbo consider it a kingly gift?” 

Flabbergasted, Thorin stomped his foot. “ Dwalin, kings will be surrounded by the best. They’ll know what is kingly.” 

“So tell me Thorin,” Dwalin crossed his arms “ what is a kingly gift?” 

“Dwalin. We are not speaking of this!” he gestured to drafts of handmade rings “ Or this!!” He swirled around pointing to drafts of engraved weapons. “We’re speaking of this!!!” He spread his arms to the bigger piece of paper overhead. 

“Thorin we spent three days arguing that bringing Bilbo’s hobbit hole to the mountain is a terrible gift for him. I refuse to waste another three days arguing about it again!” 

“ _ But it’s kingly _ !”

“  **No** .” 

  
  


Thorin slumped helplessly on the cold stone.

Dwalin sighed.  _ Perhaps a softer approach will work….hopefully.  _

  
  


“Thorin have you thought about waiting a bit longer? You would have more time and-” 

“No Dwalin. I have denied, delayed and almost,” His voice cracked “destroyed my feelings for Bilbo and I refuse to wait any longer.” Thorin’s eyes held such determination and love for the hobbit that Dwalin’s face softened. 

“As you wish. But you’d better start thinking of some ideas.” 

Thorin nodded ferociously and jumped up and whirled around the room for a pen and several pieces of paper. He rushed to the drawing board and began tapping the pen against the board. 

_ Here we go again. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spongebob reference here! Next chapter will focus on Bilbo and his worries. ;)


	3. Bilbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin's been worried but how does Bilbo faring with all this commotion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Look who's back! Me! I'm hopefully going to finish this tale but I only remembered once I saw the amount of kudos and also went back and re-read the story. Sometimes I forget I'm a genius. Anywho!

Bilbo was tired and irritated.

Where was Thorin?

After telling the dwarrow of his status, he’d been pelted with loud question after question. He knew that titles had importance to the dwarves, but Bilbo severely underestimated the importance. All he’d wanted to do was peacefully read by the warm fire (and sneak glances at Thorin). But trouble came out of such a trivial thing. His eyes could have rolled out of his head if possible and he wanted privacy and quiet.

He, with the ring in pocket and almost on his finger, almost snuck away but Fili and Kili offered to help him out of the horde and he’d underestimated their motives. The brothers (devils) miraculously pushed the crowd back a few feet and Bilbo had thanked them and considered giving them sweets before they began to shout. He looked forward to a nice cup of tea or-

“Bilbo Baggins, the KING of hobbits comes through. Let him pass!”

The two then simultaneously bowed before him before the chaos continued. Bilbo didn’t know what he’d done to deserve such ill-treatment. Where had he gone wrong to have ended up in a mountain of dwarves as two of the princes of an (attractively stubborn) dwarven king repeatedly bowed before him?

Gandalf was to blame but the blasted wizard left.

When Bilbo finally had escaped from the loud questioning and the princes (they kneeled down and began to worship him) before anything too dramatic could happen. The encounter left him completely done from the top of his curly head to the bottom of his furry feet. He escaped (very easily and without guilt now) and locked himself in his rooms.

A large stone area with tunnel-like hallways led to the bedrooms, bathrooms, the kitchens and two pantries with plenty of room for the hobbit. His initial reaction was to loudly scoff and turn around pestering Thorin with questions regarding the kingdom and assuring Thorin that ‘such a large space wasn’t needed for a humble hobbit such as himself’ before Thorin tenderly took his hand and assured him that the kingdom was growing to allow for such luxuries.

Bilbo fondly remembered that Thorin personally insisted to create his rooms with inspiration from his old hobbit hole. Thorin worked hard for his people and for Bilbo. He sighed before taking off the fake cover on his book and sitting down.

Courting Dwarves 101 seemed to have some good information, but Bilbo refused to take the matter at hand lightly. He had read piles, upon stacks, upon mountains of books about the courting rituals, traditions, gifts and such of dwarves (Mostly with rosy cheeks as he asked Ori for more information).

The information was vast and complex, most seemed to reference older accounts of which Bilbo had to go back and find the cursed book. Darrow are so complicated with their countless traditions! All hobbit courting focused on food, gardening, and story-telling.

Either way, Bilbo did love Thorin so he needed to present his first gift. He’d spent most of his nights pricking his fingers but he was satisfied. Now all he had to do was present it to Thorin and he’d accept then more gifts then traditions and- if all went well… Bilbo could be married!

Bilbo shook his head slapping his cheeks before huffing in a deep breath. He was ready. He gathered his gift (with a stronger blush on his face) and walked out to find his possible husband.

Hours! He'd walked around the blasted mountain for hours!

Smiling cheerfully to find his king (he probably shouldn't use his king but the way that Thorin stares at his behind tells him that Thorin at the very least finds him visually appealing) and endured the forges.

Then he looked outside. Then he walked closer to the king's chambers. Nothing! Neither of his nephews have seen him, nor any of the company.

His poor feet seemed to have the texture of rock engraved into his hardy feet. He'd missed breakfast, second breakfast, lunch, tea-time and was bound to miss elevensies. To make matters worse, older Darrow pestered him with questions of his return to the Shire. Although they did not use the same manner of insulting him as some within the Shire (*ahem* Sackville-Baggins *ahem*) but the insults weren't welcome in any manner.

Tired, hungry, irritated and lugging his gift around, Bilbo had to mutter a few curses before asking

" Where is Thorin?"


End file.
